


I love you(Gallavich Oneshot)

by starryxazure



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gallavich, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxazure/pseuds/starryxazure
Summary: It was early may the first time the words "I love you" slipped from Mickey Milkovich's lips.~Cute fluffy Gallavich oneshot I wrote~





	

It was early May the first time the words "I love you" slipped from Mickey Milkovich's lips.

Mickey had known that he loved Ian for awhile now, he realized when he saw Ian hanging out with that twink Loyd, Mickey felt so much jealously he knew he never wanted to see Ian with anyone but himself. He had known from the first kiss they shared, the way Ian held him in the mornings or reassured him out of the many rich white guys that watched him at the fairytale, he always kept his eyes on Mickey, and Mickey was the only guy he wanted.

The way Ian's hands intertwined with Mickey's so perfectly, the way their lips and tongues danced with each other and never wanted to part. Mickey knew what he wanted, he wanted Ian Gallagher. He was too afraid to say the three simple words that Ian had been waiting for, he knew that once he let his guard down he wouldn't be able to put it back up. He was too afraid Ian would laugh or leave him, he was too afraid his "Gangster" reputation would be fazed. But it was in that moment, while Ian and Mickey sat on his couch and ate old popcorn he had found in the back of his cupboard that he knew it was time to tell him, he knew he wanted to let his guard down for Ian and had no intentions of building it back up.

They were watching old action movies, but payed more attention to each other's eyes and lips than the actual film going on itself. Mickey had his head resting on Ian's shoulder, feeling safe and secure as he held him and kissed his head every once in awhile.

It was when Ian looked down at Mickey, and they locked eyes, tuning out the sound of guns and screams blaring from his small t.v set that Mickey opened his mouth and "I love you," rolled off of his tongue.

Mickey was terrified at first, afraid of the response he would receive, he never showed his emotions to someone, he never talked about how he felt. But in this moment, Southsides most baddest gangster admitted his love for a fragile red headed man he had felt for since he was 17. His head raced with what could only be described as fear, adrenaline, love.

But as soon as Ian's mouth turned into the biggest grin Mickey had ever seen, and he was being pinned against the couch and that grin touched his lips he knew that Ian had felt it too. He knew Ian had been waiting.

Ian kissed Mickey softly, holding the back of his head and intertwining their soft lips and not parting for a good minute or two. Ian forgot how to breathe when he was with Mickey, Mickey was his breathe. So when they broke apart and Mickey was panting from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs Ian only smiled, because he always felt like that.

Ian knew Mickey didn't want to make a big deal out of this, but he knew how big of a deal it was to Mickey. Ian stared into his green eyes and whispered in the most sincere and and meaningful voice Mickey had ever heard "I love you too, Mick."

Mickey could breathe again, he smiled and chuckled, pushing his forehead against Ian's and felt the sweat rolling off from the top of his head. They wrapped their arms around each other and just stayed silent, letting the moment that they had just shared sink in, so it could never be forgotten.

They stayed tangled with each other until they knew it was time to let go, Ian kissed Mickey on the top of the head and whispered in his ear. "I will you show you how much I love you." Chills ran down Mickey's spine at Ian's words, watching him stand up and extend his hand for Mickey to hold. He reached out and grabbed it, letting Ian pull him up and lead him into the bedroom. 

For the first time in Mickey's life he didn't just fuck someone. He made love to someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
